User blog:Grinchnight14/Moleman's Epic Rap Battles reviews
I decided to review the battles. I will be reviewing them in order. Let's begin! Gwen Vs. Daria Well, this is battle 1. The beat was alright and I realized that you had very good sound quality compared to some of the later ones. I think Gwen won because her flow was better and the disses hit harder. I also liked the cameo. I'm glad you didn't do that robot announcer anymore, because it was just weard and a little annoying. Twilight Sparkle Vs. Mr. Ed Battle 2 was a lot better than the first. This battle did seem a little one sided however. Rainbow Dash's part was funny and I didn't expect it the first time I watched. I also didn't know who mr. ed was before the battle. Sally Acorn vs. Mega Man This was in fact the first battle I watched. I was looking for rap battles with Mega Man in them and came across it. The beat was I can't really say because it seemed very quiet to me. After thinking about it, both characters do have a connection. Both fight evil scientists and have something to do with the color blue. Also, Sally uses brains and some hacking skills and Mega Man uses his brawn so there's another one. I also really liked the disses. MM's sound quality did sound worse when compared to Sally's from what I realized. Penelope Vs. Gadget Hackwrench I liked it. I thought Inspector Gadget's cameo was cool. Let's look at the lyrics. Gadget: Okay, seriously? Again? Ok opening line I guess. We've been through this before. We all know it's you, Penelope. I don't think the Announcer knows but whatever. What's with you and disguises? Are you some sort of schizo? I think she wheres disguises to hide her identity.There rather useful. In any case, crazy or not, you're a dirtier rat than Rizzo. I can't say anything about the line because I don't get the reffrance. I'll get the obvious out of the way; better to say it now than later: That's a good thing. So what's the obvious? Just like Peter "Scabbers" Pettigrew, you're a no–good little traitor! Good line. You sold out your only friends in the world… to a skunk. Good dis Are you dense? Are you brainwashed or something? Are you drunk? I don't think she's going to answer those questions. No, I'm convinced you're just an idiot, plainly and simply. What convinced you? And why would she answer her own questions? You're rightfully hated, whereas people freaking worship me! Only people who watch the show. And I Think wershipp is a little much. You may have numerous skills, but they won't matter at all Here comes the common thret line most rap battles have. What's it going to be? When I chuck my namesake straight into your face like "Dodgeball"! Good one. No Sly trick of yours will work against this opponent. Good reffrance to the series. Don't you know who I am? I'm the MacGyver of rodents! Shots fired! I'll Sucker Punch you back to the Dark Ages, you loon! Another good line and thret. If you're the Black Knight, I'll be leaving you with more than just a flesh wound. Wasn't it the black baren? Just sayin. Penelope: You've made it clear you hold yourself in very high esteem… Ok. Let's see the dis you have prepared. But I'm convinced you've slept with every other member of your team. Good counter line to the convince line she did. You can go ahead and call me a back–stabbing bitch. Ok. I really don't care; I'm brilliant, powerful and rich! That's a lot of braging in one line. My crimes will slip right through the cracks in your feeble little mind. I don't get it. Is she commiting crimes wile rapping? I'm smarter than you and all your ranger friends combined! Good line. The bottom line is this: I'm a real genius, you're not. Pritty sure your both fictional characters. You build contraptions from garbage while I construct giant robots! Verry true. Consider this, Gadget: I invented freaking time travel! I think that the first person to come with the idea to travel through time did. On a whim, I could make your whole existence unravel. this was an ok line. Or, if you prefer, I could alternatively prove my might Ok. What will she do? By blowing your puny Ranger Wing to bits in a dogfight! I guess there's that. In a pirate sword duel, I'd take you down gently… Another line building up to a dis what's it going to be? (I have to finish this later.) Category:Blog posts